Luna
Luna is Daniel's dog. Personality Luna is very active. She loves to run and play with Daniel and his family. Season 1 Days Gone Bye The group discovers that Luna was infected by the meteor Shower and that she has Daniel's powers. She made part of the rescue team leaded by Daniel. LuthorCorp. Luna was captured by Caramelo, along with Bruno and the others. Powers and Abilities Powers *Same as Daniel. *Flight (Probably/Inês saw it in her vision) =Daniel= Edit *History *Rename *Unprotect *Delete Daniel Filipe is 14 and works as a reporter for his school newspaper The Torch. Season 1Edit The BeginningEdit Daniel was investigating a LuthorCorp. base in Smallville and, he decided to ask to his friends to infiltrate in the base with him to look for clues that will incriminate the LuthorCorp. of unknown illegal experiments. He and his friends discovered that LuthorCorp. were testing a serum made with liquid meteor rock and that the persons injected with this serum disappeared. He says that LuthorCorp erases everything about the injected people. When Daniel and his friends met a guy in level 33.1 he promised that he would unmask LuthorCorp. and show everyone what LuthorCorp. has been doing but he wasn´t successful with that since LuthorCorp Vandalized The Torch. Hide the SecretEdit Daniel discovers he has super speed, Enhanced vision that he discovered Involuntarily when he saw atoms and the skeletons of everyone. After this Inês sees the future and tells him that someone will come running. Then Daniel and the others wanted to know if that will really happen and decide to go to the place where Inês said the guy was going to appear. When they get there Kiko run against Daniel and Cristiana, but, Cristiana teleports and Daniel discovers he has phasing powers. After the classes Daniel tells his friends that a new coffehouse has openned and it's a good place to hang out and they all decide to go there. While they were going to the Talon an uncontrolled bus almost hit Daniel and his friends. At this moment Mariana discovers that she can create force fields and Daniel discovers he has super strength. After this they decide that The Talon will be their new hang out place and they all promise that they can't tell their secret to anyone. MeteorsEdit Daniel discovered new powers. Daniel tells everyone that they need to go to Smallville to see if every one is safe because of the Meteor Shower. He ends up by saving Kiko the new guy from the school. It also talks about Daniel past. It says that before getting his powers, João Paquete was allways picking on Daniel, so he decides to complain to the headmaster. The headmaster suspends Paquete and the guys from his class never talk to Daniel again, so he thinks he could be Kiko's friend. Daniel almost kisses Mariana but the others interrupt. Days Gone ByeEdit Daniel saves Caramelo from a car crush. Inês tells Daniel that his dag and his brother were infected by the meteor rocks. Bruno warns Daniel about Zita's plan to kill everyone daniel cares about, so he gathers all metahumans that where not kidnnaped by Zita to save the others and he's successfull. In the end, Daniel invites Joana and Sofia to work at the Torch and they accept. RedEdit Daniel first appears in this episode when Paquete and Kiko were running away from the girls. When fighting the girls, Daniel teamed up with Paquete to fight Cristina that turned out to be a meteor freak. In the end Cristina is defeated. LuthorCorp.Edit Daniel was captured with Bruno and Luna by Caramelo. Daniel and the others start a mission to destroy every level 33.1 in the world. Daniel's FriendshipsEdit *Mariana; *Cristiana; *Diana; *Inês; *Cassandra; *Leandra. Power's and Abilities:Edit 'Powers:'Edit *Superhuman Speed; *X-ray vision; *Telescopic or microscopic vision; *Intangibility; *Enhanced Strength; *Heat Vision 'Abilities:'Edit *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': Daniel has proved to be very skilled at hand-to-hand combat since he was seen using many body combat combos against a security guard in a LuthorCorp. base. *'''Information broker: '''Daniel can discover anything he wants with his computer or with the help of his sources. PersonalityEdit *Daniel is independent, resourceful, and clever. He greatly values his friendship with Mariana, Cristiana, Inês and Diana. He is really loyal to his friends and he is eager to solve their problems, find out everything his friends want to know, observe objectively, or offer straightforward, honest advice. He is caring and forgiving and never stays mad at anyone for long. *He has an insatiable curiosity and believes that "public has the right to know". As a result, he often oversteps legal and ethical privacy boundaries, hacking into personal files or records without remorse. In high school, Daniel was often conflicted between his need to expose the truth and the ethical consequences of doing so. He enjoyed reporting on the town's strange goings-on and individuals with powers. TriviaEdit *Daniel is addicted to cofee. *No one knows about his crush for Mariana. *His best friends are Mariana, Cristiana, Diana and Inês. *Daniel has many conflicts with the boys of his class, including João Miguel, Daniel Caramelo and Paquete *It's possible that Daniel doesn't like João Paquete since they both like Mariana. *Daniel used glasses since he was 5 years old until he was 14, then he started using contact lenses. *Daniel has files about everyone from his class, with everything about them since kindergarden. Trivia *Luna is the only known animal that is genetically enhanced. Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Secret keepers